you're a masterpiece
by queenchesh
Summary: —Uta /Kaneki. Uta is an artist in the Fourth Ward of a dubious past. Kaneki is a half-ghoul trying to get his life back together. Piece by piece, a collection of moments from them and the lives that collide with theirs.
1. shopping

**Title|** you're a masterpiece

 **Genre|** romance / humor / comfort

 **Rating|** k+ - t

 **Fandom|** Tokyo Ghoul

 **A/N|** let's pretend that Akira simply doesn't have her quinque because she's waiting for a new one to be commissioned/someone fucking took it because they want her dead or they want her angry. Either way, she goes to the grocery store and she runs into a strange couple there.

 **A/N 2|** i am not yet completely familiar with Akira's character, but it's 4 AM and i wanted to write something cute.

* * *

 **Shopping — Akira**

* * *

Akira liked to think of herself as a reasonable person, a strong member of the CCG and master of self-control. And yet, she could not help the hair on the back of her neck standing up because right in front of her was a young man with snow white hair.

She had stopped at the grocery store on her way home, determined to have a decent meal for herself — no one was getting time to eat right these days — and after a quick whirl around the otherwise deserted corner grocery store, she had gathered her items and stepped up to get in line at the only register to find _him_ before her.

She had seen the white-haired ghoul before, dead-on, his half-mask leering menacingly at her as his single eye narrowed in something like hatred. She had been fascinated by the stories Amon had shared with her of the particular ghoul that had been, up until recently, partial only to the Twentieth Ward. Off the record, Amon had told her — under strict confidence — that around the time the ghoul had first shown up he had spoken to him and warned him to get away.

Akira felt an involuntarily shiver roll down her spine as she stepped up to the register, pretending to fiddle with her bags as she inspected this possible ghoul.

From behind, she could trace a resemblance between him and the white-haired ghoul; so much so it was startling. He was around the same build and height, but the clothes he was wearing were much looser than the leather, all-black ensemble the white-haired ghoul wore like a uniform.

Then the obvious, and obnoxiously, colored hair which could simply be just a passing fad amongst college students and the like who actually wish to look like the creatures that kill in the night. She clucked her tongue in distaste and tried to see around him for what he was buying.

It was the most obvious answer, though she could be only assuring herself. If the boy — a college student by the looks of his shabby dress — was buying food he was just a weirdo, if not.

Except the store clerk had already bagged his items in canvas and was chatting him up as he nodded sympathetically. "Are you ready for that test on Western Literature this week? Kami, I think I'm going to _fail_."

"Well, I can let you look at my notes tomorrow. I have a free hour around noon."

Annoyed, Akira wondered why they were just standing there. There was a _line_ and she was out without her quinque. She wanted to go home and get some rest until such time as she could have her quinque again, then she would be fine to be roaming about at all hours.

"Excuse me," She had been glaring at the two so intently, she had not realized the other man sneaking up on behind her.

Akira's head snapped back to the man who had spoken. _Sunglasses,_ she noted upon seeing him, and then the gleam of the silver lip and eyebrow ring sunk in with tattoos, tattoos, tattoos. His hair was long and dark, with part of his head shaven into fine bristles as the rest was gathered into a ponytail.

Kami, he looked like the kind of man a rebellious girl would take home to meet her parents.

"I'm with him." He indicated to the college student with one long, painted finger.

"Oh, of course," She took a step back and he shuffled passed her, his arms — tatted forearms on display until the sleeves of his cardigan covered her view — were full of coffee filters which he unceremoniously dumped onto the counter. He was wearing clothes similar to the college student, but much better suited for him. Loose necked tee shirts, frumpy and torn jeans, a cascade of jewelry. _He looks like a goth hipster._

"Think you got enough?" The cashier joked, but quickly scanned and bagged the items upon catching Akira's murderous glare.

"We drink coffee like its water." The tattooed man stated as a way of answer, and then looked to his companion, a elegant brow quirked, "Ooh, did we forget —?"

"We have a case back at the apartment." The college student soothed and began to take out his wallet to pay. He swiped his card and punched in the pin number. The taller man peered over him.

"Was that my birthday?"

"Why are you looking at my pin-number, Uta-kun?"

He smiled at him. "You make it so easy." Bags swinging at his sides, Akira could see that they were, indeed, full of coffee cans. Six, to be exact.

In that moment, the cashier turned his head to punch something into the slow moving register— _are you fucking kidding me?_ Akira glared at the cashier — the tattooed man leaned down, stealing a quick kiss that Akira had seen thousands of times from hundreds of other couples. The college student hummed and gathered up the rest of the grocery bags, staring dreamily up at him.

Akira balked, unbeknownst to the two in front of her.

"Have a great day!" The cashier chirped as the two sailed out the door, made a left turn and were soon out of sight. "Uh, next?"

She was going _home._

* * *

 **Do you think I actually know what this is? Crack, possibly crack.**

 **I've fallen in love with Tokyo Ghoul and I am never going back.**

 **-queenchesh**


	2. are you gonna

**Title|** you're a masterpiece

 **Genre|** romance / humor / comfort

 **Rating|** t

 **Fandom|** Tokyo Ghoul

 **A/N:** maybe a few months earlier? relationship just starting out.

* * *

 **Are You Gonna?** **— Uta**

* * *

The apartment had been silent when Uta had awoken that morning as he rolled over, slapped the alarm clock and stretched. Still not moving from bed, he reached out, feeling that the sheets had gone cold, but the scent of Kaneki still lingered in the bedclothes.

He sat up then, determined to get the day started and have something decent to eat — sans eyeballs — before opening the shop for the day.

He stretched out, cracked the bones in his back from his uncomfortable sleeping position and threw on a sheer robe. Deciding he would shower after coffee, Uta summoned the motivation to leave his bedroom. While knotting the belt at his waist, it was then that he — mind still groggy from lack of actual sleep — that he realized that he was not alone in his apartment as he assumed he was.

Opening the door to his bedroom, Uta found his apartment was filled with the scent of early morning coffee, accompanied by a surprised looking Ken Kaneki; hair damp from a shower and sporting fresh clothes. "Uh, good morning, Uta-kun."

Uta cocked a brow at him. "You stayed the night?"

"Yeah, I did." Kaneki said, almost as if he was surprised himself. He wasn't blushing though, not _yet_ anyway. He was growing used to Uta's blunt manner months ago. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Uta loomed closer, nose twitching. "Is that for me?" He indicated to the mug of fresh coffee Kaneki had been holding under his nose for the last thirty seconds. Kaneki blinked and then looked down, as if he had forgotten that he was holding it.

"Yeah, it is." Uta took the mug and sipped at the coffee and felt warmth seep into his bones. Yes, it was so nice having a barista for a bedmate. "Just how you like it?"

"It's perfect." Uta assured and leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Kaneki's cheek. " _Good morning_. What's this?" He tugged on the collar of Kaneki's shirt. He eyed the still healing love bite he had laid against Kaneki's throat maybe hours ago, but for whatever reason, it seemed to be healing at a more sedated pace.

Either way, Uta knew it would be healed by the time he got back to the Twentieth Ward.

Kaneki was, or chose to be, innocent to the mark.

"Oh, well, I have an early shift this morning. I brought clothes in my bag when I came over last night." Uta nodded, catching sight of the backpack strap that Kaneki had on his shoulder. _How did I not notice that?_ He wondered, but dismissed it quickly. "So, I'm showered and ready, so I'd better get going."

"Alright, I'll walk you out through the shop." Uta agreed and followed Kaneki out of the apartment—taking a moment to stop in the kitchen to see _yes_ Kaneki had a full pot of coffee waiting for him—and then the two slumped down the stairs in the comfortable silence of tiredness. "You'll take the train, ne?"

"I've got my pass." Kaneki turned to him when they entered the studio in the back of the store, dimly lit with security lights and the tell-tale gleam of metal pieces in their boxes, waiting to be crafted. He had been creating a lot more lately, customers tipping well for his services and the like. He was even happier than normal when a little rush of orders had come in earlier this week from ghoul and human patrons alike.

"You're not mad at me for staying the night, are you?" Uta stared at him. "Because I was just so tired and I didn't want to walk home late."

"No, no, it's fine. Actually, I'd rather prefer it." Now, Kaneki blushed and Uta smiled a little when he pressed his mouth down against Kaneki's, eliciting a small groan. His fingers carded through his own long, dark hair. "Let's do this again? But maybe without you having to leave so early?"

"I don't work tomorrow morning." Kaneki muttered.

"Hm, see you tonight then. Eight o'clock?"

"O-okay." Kaneki scurried out of the studio and into the main part of the shop, Uta right on his heels to unlock and relock the door once he was outside. After he had turned a corner, Uta retreated back upstairs to shower and get ready for the day, smiling as he went.

* * *

 **I like this pairing, omg.**

 **-queenchesh**


End file.
